


Maybe there's hope

by Haleymm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleymm/pseuds/Haleymm
Summary: Seriously, if anyone even reads this, I'm sorry it sucks so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bianca! You ready to go?” My brother yelled out to me as I sat at the pond’s edge. We’d been walking for days, non-stop before we decided to take shelter in a nearby cabin when we ran into a herd. A herd of the undead. It’s been, I don’t know, months since the apocalypse began and it’s just been my brother, Xzavier, and me. I mean, even before that, it was just us. Our parents died a few years back due to a house fire. I watched as the water rippled, the fish underneath, not a care in the world. I’d give anything to be one of those fish at this point.  
        “Bianca!” Xzavier yelled, now annoyed at my inability to answer. I could hear his heavy footsteps near me as I continued to ignore him, “Bianca, we need to go. I don’t want to have to stay in that cabin again tonight.”      
Finally, I gave in and glanced up at him, “What’s wrong with that?” I asked, wrapping my arms around my knees, bringing them close to my body. I didn’t see anything wrong with staying another night in the cabin, it looked as though it was about to rain soon anyway.              
Instead of answering, Xzavier plopped down next to me, his large body nearly landing on me. I looked over at him, taking in his disheveled appearance. His black locks, like my own, have grown in the past few months, framing his mud and blood covered face. His light blue eyes, peering into my dark brown ones, were filled with worry and exhaustion. His lips turned into a grimace, probably still upset that I wouldn’t move my ass.  
        “I want to keep moving.” Was all he gave me before turning his look to the pond and the fish.  
        “I don’t anymore.” I countered, becoming the stubborn, younger sister I was supposed to be. “I want to stop. I want to…” I trailed off, not really knowing what I wanted. Xzavier seemed to understand my loss for words because he didn’t urge me to keep talking, he just continued to stare out across the pond.              
  Instead of arguing anymore, I stood, bringing my bags up with me. Once I was standing, I wrapped my arms around my thinning frame, my dirtied, white crop top not doing much for keeping out the chilling breeze. Xzavier stayed still for a few seconds longer before following my movements, his joints cracking he stretched to his full six feet.                
“Let’s go down the road a little further, if we can’t find anything in a mile or two, we’ll retrace and stay another night in the cabin.” He compromised, shifting his bags more comfortably on top his shoulders.  
      We began walking at a slow pace, Xzavier always one step behind me, watching my  
back. We didn’t speak, we were quiet, listening to the breeze brush against the leaves on the trees. We no longer spoke to each other very much, there wasn’t  
anything more to talk about unless it was a plan on how we were going into a building or making our way around the dead and even then, we just used facial expressions.  
      Xavier suddenly gripped my upper arm, pulling me back. I looked at him and followed his glare, seeing a dozen or so dead shuffling through the trees. I gritted my teeth before taking a step back. Quietly, we made our way around them and started in the direction they were coming from. After that, we only came across  
stray dead and easily put an end to them.  
        About a mile and a half later, I spoke up, “Xzavier, there’s nothing out here that’s going to provide us shelter; we should head back.” Xzavier just ignored me,  
trekking up past me. I sighed and followed him, trying to get his attention.  
      “Xzavier!” I exclaimed a little louder than I meant, “We have to go…” I trailed as I caught a glimpse of Xzavier’s face. He stared off into the distance with a  
proud look on his face. I followed his gaze and sighed, realizing he was right, again. Just a few yards before us stood a large prison, a long chain link fence wrapped around it, keeping the dead out.  
       “Damn it, Xzavier.” I growled, “The cabin had comfy beds.” And we started our way to  
the unhappy looking building.            
  “There could be people in there.” I pointed out as we hid in the trees on the edge of the woods.              
“Doubtful.” My brother stated, studying the building with keen eyes.               
“Uh, no, look at those dead-o’s. They are literally trying to climb that fence,  
brother.” I insisted, “I think we should walk around to the front and see if there’s any movement.”  
  Xavier simply shook his head, shutting down my plan. He was being stupid, anyone could be in there, and who knows how many! I voiced my thoughts, even the insult, to him. I received only a glare and a huff before we finally made our way around to the front, keeping as camouflaged as we could by the trees. I searched the  
entire place for any type of movement, landing on a smaller figure, a child,  
walking across the field towards the fence where it meets another, larger,  
figure that’s stabbing the dead, one by one at the fence. 

 “They’re keeping them off the fence.” I stated, watching closely.        
  “What do you want to do?” Xzavier asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I thought hard. Nowadays, the living was more dangerous than the dead; there was a chance we could walk up to those gates and they welcome us with open arms. Everything was better than others, that was true. However, at the  
same time, there was a chance we could walk up to that fence and be shot where we stood. I contemplated our choices in my head, weighing the pros and cons.  
        “Let’s go up and-“ I started but was interrupted by a very annoyed voice.          
  “Who the hell are you?”


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if anyone even reads this, I'm sorry it sucks so bad.

The voice belonged to a man, a large man with long dark hair and a grumpy expression. He was a redneck, no doubt about that. I threw down my knife, quickly, not knowing whether he was alone or not.  


“Hello.” I greeted him, keeping an eye on his crossbow, “My name’s Bianca. This is my brother, Xzavier.” I nudged my brother with my foot impatiently. He finally turned slowly, a glare etched onto his face.  


“What’s his problem?” The redneck grunted, using his crossbow to refer to my brother, but keeping his eyes on me.  


I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, “Probably the fact you’re pointing a weapon at him.” He lowered his weapon, barely, squinting at me.  


“What ya’ll what?” He asked, his southern accent harsh and demanding. I felt chills go up my spine at the sound. He hated us before he even knew or names. I guess I couldn’t expect more than given the circumstances.  


“A place to keep shelter.” I stated matter of factly.  


“You ain’t part a that no good Woodbury?” He questioned, his jaw clenching.  


“Never heard of no Woodbury.” Xzavier spoke up finally, his voice gruff and a tad bit hostile.  


I kicked him, shooting him a glare, “Watch your tone.” He was going to get us killed. I looked back to the man, “We’ve been on our own from the start, we’ve never heard of anything called Woodbury.” I assured him, lowering my arms and clasping my hands together. He was making me nervous with his crossbow.  


He looked me up and down, sizing me up, once again sending chills throughout my body. He seemed to believe me as he lowered his crossbow completely.  


“Turn ‘round start walkin’ towards the gates. Watch out for them walkers.” I lowered and cautiously picked my knife back up before turning around and starting towards the gates. I hope we haven’t made a huge mistake.

As we neared the gates, the two figures I saw beforehand caught sight of us and went to open the gates.  


“Daryl, who are they?” The kid said, he eyeing me and Xzavier.  


“Jus some people I came across. I think they’re good, Rick. At least, the woman is.” Daryl said from behind us. I glanced between Rick and my brother who stared at each other skeptically. I wanted to defend my brother but I chose to stay quiet until they spoke to me.  


Rick, the adult of the two people, eyed me after the staring contest with my brother was over.  


“What’s your name.” His voice was husky and also had a southern accent, though not as strong as Daryl’s.  


“Bianca.” I answered, “And this is-“  


“He can answer for himself.” Rick interrupted me, a little harshly. I immediately slammed my mouth shut. He then looked to my brother, a pointed look on his face, “Well? Name, you got one of those?”  


I glanced over at my brother, willing him to answer this man, “Come on, man.” I hissed under my breath. Xzavier gave me a sideways look, shutting me up immediately.  


“My name in Xzavier, I’m her brother. Don’t mean no disrespect, just been a long time since we’ve come across some people. And the last ones we did come across,” he huffed angrily, glancing over at me, “tried to get at this one here.” My body went rigid at the memory, “Bianca here still thinks there some good out there. Even after them bastards.” He clenched his jaw and glanced over at my stiff body.  


“I’m not sorry.” I said, angrily under my breath. How dare he bring that up.  


Rick glanced over at me, from my feet to the dark red hairs on my head, he seemed to completely avoid that topic, which I was very grateful for.  


Rick glanced back to Daryl, as if questioning him to see if he thought it was a good idea to bring us in.  


“We’re not looking for charity, we can haul our weight, I’m good at tracking and cooking. Xzavier here’s a good shot.” I blurted out before I could stop myself. I could almost feel Xzavier roll his eyes at my eagerness. Honestly, I just wanted to feel somewhat safe for the first time since this whole nightmare started.  


Rick pursed his lips defiantly, “Okay, you can stay, but the first sign that you’re a danger to me and my family,” He paused and took a deep breath and my heart warmed at the thought of this man claiming all the people in the prison as his family, “I won’t hesitate to kill you.”  


I sucked in a breath at his words, although I expected nothing less, “Yes sir.” I whispered, afraid to raise my voice any higher.  


With that, Rick turned around, motioning for us to follow him in through the gates.</


	3. Chapter 3

“For now, I would like for you two to stay in this cell for the time being while I talk with my family.” Rick demanded calmly as he slid the door to the cell shut. Xzavier and I said nothing as he turned and walked away.  


Way to go, Bianca.” Xzavier huffed angrily, crossing his arms and sitting on the cot pushed up against the wall. Not only do they want to kill us, they also locked us in so we can’t escape if things go wrong.” I didn’t turn to face him, no, my gaze was focused on something entirely different.  


“Xzavier.” I mumbled as my brother continued to grumble to himself, “Xzavier!” I hissed, waving my arm for him to come next to me. He sighed dramatically and stomped to my side.  


“What?” He demanded, staring at me.  


I pointed straight in front of me, my whole hand fitting through the bars, “They having a freaking baby.” I gasped, reality finally hitting, hard.  


Xzavier went rigid by my side as he spotted the small girl in the arms of Carl, the kid at the gate with Rick.  


“Who would bring a baby into this fucking world?” Xzavier judged, disbelief in his deep voice.  


I merely shrugged and continued to watch Carl handle the child with upmost care. His sister maybe? Was Rick his father?  


“Hello.” A kind voice came from the side of me on the other side of the bars. I jumped slightly but refused to take my eyes off the baby, “Her name’s Judith and I’m Hershel.”  


I unwillingly tore my gaze away from Judith to greet the man talking. I gave him a small smile, and glanced at the ground.  


“I’m Bianca, and this is Xzavier, my brother.” My voice was small, not like myself. Xzavier turned around and walked further into the room, back to his spot on the cot, obviously not wanting anymore to do with these people tonight.  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Daryl tells me he found you two checking out the prison from the woods. What were you doing?” Hershel asked in a kind voice, pulling a chair up to the cell door. It was then I noticed that Hershel only had one leg.  


I eyed his stump curiously before I too pulled a chair up to the door, “We were, uh, a few miles down the road, we had spent the night in a cabin there. I wanted to stay, my brother wanted to see what was further North. We came upon your prison here. We were watching for movement, people, before your boy Daryl found us. We were just going to go up to the gate and introduce ourselves.” During my story, my eyes soon found Judith again, this time in the arms of an older woman. Her hair was kept short. Her gray locks hitting just beneath her ears. She must have felt my gaze because she glanced up from Judith and looked straight at me.  


We stared at each other for a minute before I gave her a soft smile and quickly turned back to Hershel. Hershel was looking at me with kindness in his eyes.  


“You two are by yourselves.” It wasn’t a question, merely statement. I nodded and looked back to my brother who was laying on the cot now, staring up at the ceiling, “What happened to your stomach?” I clenched my jaw, not ready for that conversation yet, my hand immediately went to cover the nasty stab wound that I had haphazardly stitched up myself. It was warm against my freezing hands, it was probably infected now.  


After a long pause, Hershel seemed to realize I was not going to answer his question and just continued to talk, “It looks infected, if you don’t mind I was like to examine it some more. Did you stitch it yourself?” I nodded, staring hard at the ground. Memories flashing in my head, the smell of nasty breath against my neck, the sweatiness of a human body grinding up against mine, the taunting laughs of four men, holding me down on the ground-  


“Hershel, can I speak with you a moment?” Rick called from the group he was standing in. Hershel placed his hand on mine through the bars. I pulled back, gasping as if his touch burned me. I quickly came back to reality, Hershel was already making his way across the room to Rick, who stared me down in curiosity.  


“Bianca?” I hear Xzavier call out to me, worry laced his words.  


“I’m fine,” I mumbled, attempting to pull my crop top down lower over my wound, “Just, just thinking.” Xzavier huffed, but said nothing more, letting me ‘think’.  


Soon, before I knew it, the night fell upon the prison. Hershel came back over to me after he spoke with Rick. Probably about how he feels about the two of us.  


“Where are you from?” Hershel asked, a safer question, good.  


“Missouri.” I answered, picking at my nails as I leaned back in my seat to stare up through the barred window at the top of the high ceiling.  


Hershel gave a low whistle, “You’re mighty far from home.”  


I shrugged, “It’s not home anymore.” Hershel smiled sadly, looking up at the sky through the window just I was. Soft snores were heard from behind me as Xzavier fitfully slept.  


“Did you have family somewhere when all of this started?” He asked, cautiously, knowing some people did have family who passed on in a tragic manner.  


“Our parents died a few years before all this went down, it’s really jumped been us and- “. I choked on the names of those we cared deeply for, “and Xzavier’s wife and kid. 

Chelsea and Robbie.” I took a deep breath and willed myself not to cry. Successfully, I blinked the tears back and gave Hershel a sad smile, “What about you older timer?” I asked, desperate to get the spotlight off me.  


Hershel told me about his farm, his wife who was bit. HE told me about his two daughters, Beth and Maggie. He told me about meeting Rick when him and his group pretty much invaded his farm and stole him and his girls’ hearts. My heart swelled at the thought of family but also broke when he told me about little Sophia, Carol’s daughter who they looked for nonstop until she was discovered in Hershel’s barn, where he kept dozens of walkers because he used to believe they were still people.  


“You should probably get some sleep, Bianca.” Hershel suggested, patting me hesitantly on the hand that rested my knee, “Tomorrow, I can look at your wound.”


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was dark again, I lay in my cot and stared at the ceiling as Xzavier shuffled in and landed on top of me.  


“Oi! Watch it you big oaf!” I exclaimed, shuffling out from underneath him. He merely chuckled and quickly fell asleep, not bothering telling me about his day. After I told 

Carol I had left my nephew die, she remained quiet as if she knew I had no intention of continuing my explanation on why I couldn’t watch Judith.  


The day had gone by quick, I was introduced to more and more people. I met Glenn, Maggie’s boyfriend and Beth, Maggie’s sister. I also met Sasha, Bob and Tyreese, they told me they were recently taken in by Rick and his group after what happened at Woodbury. Carl and I also got along, we talked to each other about everything from video games to guns and knives.  


The next day was about the same as was the weeks after that. Xzavier and I became close with everyone in Rick’s group. Even Xzavier and Rick got along. It made me happy to see Xzavier smile and laugh again. I almost forgot what his laugh sounded like. Eventually, Xzavier and I got our own cells to sleep in, however every so often one of us would spend the night in the other’s cell, still not quite used to being without each other at night.  


My wound even got better, now it’s just a puckered red mark on my stomach, almost meeting the large tattoo on my side. Hershel checked up on it every now and again and says it’s healing up quite nicely.  


Daryl and I have a good friendship going on. Sometimes we’d stay up late at night and talk about our best walker kills. He usually won those contests, putting my walker killing to shame. I have still yet to take care of Judith, the past still a tender subject but all in all, everyone gets along here.  


Especially Rick and myself.  


It started off with small nudges and accidently brushes and then progressed into intentional brushes and nudges. Small smiles and quick winks were shot to each other, and it was safe to say that I blush much more than I think I ever have in my life.  


Although, there were some days where he would completely ignore me, as though I don’t even exist. Those notions I threw in the category that he was just a good friend and wasn’t interested in me in that way.  


Carol told me about Rick’s wife, Carl and Judith’s mom. How she had to give birth by C-Section and Carl was the only one able to do it. My heart ached for Carl and the pain he went through, and for Rick who lost his wife. That information also led me to believe that he had no feelings for me in the way I had hoped he would.  


Rick and I were in one of the long periods of time that he would ignore me for days and I was a bit hurt.  


“You good?” Xzavier asked me quietly as we sat down for dinner. I barely heard him as I spotted Rick talking to Carol and laughing at something she said.  


“Yeah, I’m good. Why? You good?” I asked, giving him a sideways glance. He just shrugged and began shoving food into his mouth messily, “Ew!” I exclaimed as a piece of chewed food landed on my hand, “You’re disgusting!” I laughed and shoved him playfully, causing him to laugh and nearly choke on his food.  


“Are you guys okay?” Michonne, another person from Woodbury, well, kind of, asked us as she sat across from me.  


Michonne and I have become very good friends since Xzavier and me arrived. At first, she was extremely weary of us but as we opened up to her, she did the same. I also told her everything. Everything. Like, Rick stuff.  


“This nasty ass keeps spitting food everywhere.” I laughed, shoving Xzavier again as he chomped loudly in my ear.  


We must have been loud because when I looked around, everyone was looking at us with amused expressions. Everyone except Rick. I smiled at everyone in the room before frowning at Michonne.  


“It’s happening again.” I complained quietly to her as she dug into her food. Michonne nonchalantly twisted in her seat to look behind her at Rick who was chuckling at something Judith did.  


“Again? I have no idea what his deal is-besides the normal stuff that is.” Michonne admitted, giving me a sad smile.  


“What’s happening?” Xzavier asked, but his mouth was full of food, so it came out mumbled and I didn’t understand the first time he asked.  


“Nothing.” I exclaimed, quickly dismissing the idea of telling Xzavier, of all people, what was going on with Rick. Xzavier narrowed his eyes at but shrugged it off, going back to what was left of his food. I turned to Michonne to continue our conversation but then I saw Daryl talking to Rick. I immediately brightened at the sight of the redneck. HE had promised to take me with him to hunt today. I quickly grabbed my green beanie from the tale, threw it on over my cascade of red hair and nearly sprinted to his side.  


“Daryl!” I exclaimed, coming up beside him. He jumped a little at my excitement but quickly replaced the surprise with a smile.  


“You ready to hunt?” He asked, smirking at me as I bounced up and down.  


“I am so freaking ready!” I gushed, gripping his arm. So much excitement rushed that I almost didn’t feel the body pressing lightly up against my back. I looked behind me and see nothing but Rick’s well defined back. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the feeling of his body on mine.  


“When are we going?” I asked, trying to keep the conversation with Daryl going.  


“Hmm, here in an hour or two. So, start getting ready.” Daryl announced, before turning his attention back to Rick who was now facing both of us, his chest against my head. I was suddenly angry; how can he be like that? Go for days without talking to me but immediately turn around and rub his whole body on me.  


I pulled away from my thoughts as well as Rick’s body and faced myself to take calm steps to my cell. I was not going to fall for that, it’s one way or the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, as I packed my weapons and everything else I needed for the hunt, my anger dissipated and was replaced with the excitement I had before. I met Daryl outside, he was leaning on his bike.  


“You ready to go?” He asked, taking my bag from me. I nodded, suddenly noticing the person next to Daryl. Rick. He glanced at me before talking to Daryl about where we were going and how far and what not.  


“Dude, are we taking your bike?” I asked, running my hand along the cool metal of Daryl’s precious bike.  


“Fuck yeah sunshine, what else would we take?” I squealed in a very girl like way before wrapping my arms around Daryl’s thick neck, swaying us side to side. A second later I hear a loud cough coming from none other than Rick himself.  


“Alright, I guess you guys better go.” Rick announced, patting Daryl on the shoulder and quickly pulling me into a surprise hug, “Please be safe.” He murmured, squeezing tight, before letting me go and walking away. I looked at Daryl who was already packing things up and straddling the bike, not witnessing the small act of tenderness from Rick. 

Shaking off the awkwardness, I straddled the bike behind Daryl and wrapped my arms around his torso, “Hold on Sunshine.” I hear his say as he starts up the bike and we head out. 

We got caught in the rain. Not just some sprinkle, no a full-on thunder storm. We had to take shelter in a run-down shed in the middle of the woods. Shivering, I sat on the floor of the shed, my leather jacket pulled tightly around me. My crop top was doing nothing to hold in heat. Daryl finished making sure the door stayed shut before sliding down next to me, not even shivering.  


“W-w-what the f-freak, D-Daryl? H-how are you not-t c-cold?” I stuttered, scooching closer to him for his warmth. He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I shoved my face into his chest and sighed in happiness, feeling the warmth radiate from his body.  


“Here.” He said, his voice suddenly gruff. He pulled away from me and whimpered from the loss of warmth. Before I knew it, Daryl was pulling cloth over my head. His poncho. I chuckled, teeth still chattering.  


“T-thanks.” I murmured, squishing back into his side. He only hummed and rubbed his hand up and down my arm.  


Just outside, we could hear the moans and groans of the dead as they passed the shed by not knowing we were in here. I suddenly felt the overpowering need to look up at Daryl’s face. His head was laid back against the wall but his eyes were open and he was staring down at me.  


“Hey.” I greeted, my cheeks warming, his gaze was intense.  


“Hey. How’s it going down there?” He asked, chuckling. I smiled and just looked at him, knowing I was being awkward. How did I not notice how attractive Daryl really was? I mean, I knew he was attractive, but, I don’t know, my heart just nearly stopped at the sight of him just now.  


“What’s the matter Sunshine?” Daryl asked, worry laced his words.  


“I never realized how attractive you were.” I blurted out before I could stop myself. I could feel the horrified expression on my face mere second after the words came out of my mouth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so-“. Before I could finish, Daryl’s lips were on mine, shutting my brain off for a second. By the time I went to kiss back, Daryl had pulled away.  


“Sorry, I just-“. And then I kissed him. Fireworks shot off in my stomach, my lips tingled from his touch and I moved my hand to stroke his face. His tongue hesitantly stroke my lips and I opened them, allowing his tongue to meet mine. Our tongues danced together in the most perfect way and I gasped as I felt his hand tangle into my hair.  


And then it stopped. Daryl pushed me away abruptly, huffing and puffing. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced the limited space the shed provided.  


I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he glared at me. I snapped it shut and stared at the ground, waiting for him to calm down.  


We can’t.” He finally snapped, still pacing, “We can’t.”  


“Why not?” I asked, utterly confused, I raised my hand to touch him but he slapped it away. My hand stung and I gripped it to my chest, “Why not!” I yelled, finally causing him to stop pacing, instead kneeling in front of me, gripping my arms.  


“Because I don’t want to.”  


My heart plummeted in my chest. What? He was the one who kissed me. He stared at me a second more before standing and walking out of the shed. I was stunned, heartbroken and cold; and I spent the rest of the night like that.  


The next morning, Daryl still had not come back. When I went to the road to wait by his bike, it wasn’t there. He had left me. That’s when I cried, hard; he left me here. I cried for a few minutes before wiping away the tears and began walking in the direction of home. How long was it going to take me to get there, if I get there at all?  


It felt like I was walking for hours before I heard the rumbling of an engine. I glanced behind me and saw Daryl’s bike coming towards me. I ignored him and continued to walk even when he idled up next to me.  


“Get on.” He demanded gruffly. I ignored him once again, crossing my arms, “Damn it Bianca, get on the damn bike or I’ll get you on it myself.” He wouldn’t dare.  


“Jesus…” Daryl stopped the bike and put the kick stand up. HE got off it and came around it towards me. I was being stubborn, I knew I was but he had made me so damn mad. How was I supposed to react? Daryl finally reached me and grabbed my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. “We need to get back, they’re gunna start worryin.”  


I scoffed, “Why didn’t you leave me like you were planning on doing?” I crossed my arms once he had me on the bike and he straddled it.  


“What the hell are you talking about?” He grumbled, slightly twisting his upper body to hear me.  


“I woke up this morning and you were gone, I’ve been walking for almost an hour, Daryl.” I explained, my voice cold. I watched as his shoulders slumped.  


“I wasnt going to leave you, I just needed to take a quick ride. We’ll talk more back home” Daryl murmured as he started up the bike and began heading for home.  


Home. The word sent chills down my spine. Home sounded so good. I missed everyone even though we’ve only been gone a day.  


Suddenly, Daryl reached for my arm and wrapped it around his waist and then reached to do the same with my other one. As if he knew I would remove them again, he kept a hand on both of mine to keep them there.  


I sighed, defeated and gripped his shirt, but, I didn’t lean against him, I made sure there was space between my chest and his back.  


Then, I thought about Rick. He would no doubt be angry we were longer than we said we would be; but would he find out what happened between Daryl and I? I felt weird. 

The same emotions I felt for Rick, I also felt for Daryl. What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

*Third Person*  
The second Daryl turned off the bike once they made it home, Bianca slid off and angrily walked away, her fists clenched.   
Rick came up to Daryl, both watching the red head make her way into the building.   
“What took so long?” Rick asked, turning towards Daryl once Bianca was long gone.   
“Ran into a storm, had to hide out for the night.” Daryl murmured, still thinking about the kiss.   
“What’s wrong with Bianca?” Rick questioned, watching Daryl get off his bike and begin to grab the bags they had.   
“I kissed her.” Was all he said as if that statement would explain everything.  
Rick went stiff, “What did you say?” Daryl kissed Bianca? Rage filled Rick’s body as he waited for Daryl to continue.   
“I kissed Bianca. She liked it, so did I, but I screwed it up. I told her I didn’t want it then I took off. I guess she woke up earlier than I thought she would. She thought I left her and she began walking. I had to track her down. So she’s mad at me.” Daryl huffed and began throwing things around.  
“You kissed her?” Rick exclaimed, letting a little of the anger he had show.  
Daryl gave him a confused look, “Yeah Rick. I kissed Bianca.” Daryl couldn’t understand why Rick was so upset. Unless… “Damn it Rick, ya never told me ya had a thing for the girl!” Daryl suddenly felt like a dick. How could he not notice? The gentle brush of hands they always had going on. He even noticed Rick standing so close to Bianca yesterday before they left. Then Daryl was angry.  
“No, Rick, you can’t do that. If you felt something for her you shouldn’t have done something about it. But I made my move first. She kissed back, that’s gotta say something to ya.” And with that, Daryl spun and walked to the prison, seeking Bianca.  
Rick kicked the ground angrily, knowing what Daryl said was true. But he also heard Daryl when he said he screwed it up. 

*Bianca*  
Before I could make my way to my cell, like I wanted to, I was bombarded by all the women in my life, even little Judith.   
“How’d it go?” Carol asked, as she made lunch. Beth stood beside her, cradling Judith. I didn’t answer, instead, strangely enough, I held my arms out for Judith. Both the woman and the child gave me odd looks but Beth handed Judith over anyway. Judith looked up at me as I cradled her in my arms. I turned away and began walking to my cell, ignoring the questioning looks of everyone.   
Once in my cell, I sat down on my cot and continued to coddle the small baby who cooed and smiled up at me.   
“Hey B, how was-.” Xzavier stopped mid-sentence at the sight of me holding the baby, tears filling my eyes.  
“I couldn’t help it, Z, I had to hold her. I miss….” I trailed off, knowing he understood what I was saying. He nodded and sat down next to me.   
“It wasn’t your fault, Bianca.” Xzavier insisted, tickling Judith’s tiny feet which in turn caused her to giggle.   
“I should have been paying more attention.” I argued, suddenly my head was throwing me back into a memory.

 

“Bianca, it wasn’t your fault.” Xzavier said again, his voice demanding me to listen. I let out a sob and placed my head against Judith’s, mourning the loss of our family.   
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.” I whispered, stroking Judith’s head softly.   
“Let me see her.” Xzavier demanded softly, taking the baby from me. Once my arms were empty, I laid back on my cot and faced the wall. I willed myself to sleep, the tears I wept making my eyes tired and soon, I was dead to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up screaming. My throat was hoarse and tired. Xzavier shot up in the bed and turned to face me.   
“Bianca? What’s the matter? Are you okay?” He laid his hands on my shoulders only for me to push him off me. I crawled out of the bed, almost landing on my face. I continued to scream, the pain from the nightmare lingering. The contorted pain on Chelsea’s face as the walker bit into her skin. I clawed at my eyes, willing the image to disappear.   
I felt hands grip my wrists and pull them away from my face. I struggled against the hands and began to sob.   
“Bianca, it’s okay. Everything’s okay. It was just a bad dream.” A soft southern voice echoed into my ears.   
“It’s not okay, not a bad dream.” I sobbed, finally letting the hands pull me into their embrace. Strong arms wrapped around me, rocking slightly. As I calmed my breathing, I began to hear murmurs from above me.   
“Is she okay?”   
“I thought walkers had gotten in.”  
“Was it a bad dream?”  
“She’s fine, just a nightmare. She’s been through a lot.”  
I leaned closer into the embrace and wrapped my arms around the body. Rick’s.   
“Bianca, are you going to be okay?” Xzavier asked, rubbing my arms lightly. I looked up from Rick’s shoulder, eyes full of tears. Looking into my beloved brother’s eyes made me want to start crying again. Instead, I took a deep breath and forced the tears back.   
“I’m so sorry, Xzavier. Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry.” My voice was soft and scratchy from the crying. Xzavier simply gave me a sad smile and took my small body into his.   
“I’ve already told you, it’s not your fault. I never blamed you.” He shushed me when I began to apologize again, “B, this world has gone to shit. None of that is your fault. What happened to Chelsea and-,” he choked at his dear child’s name, “wasn’t your fault either.”   
When I looked up from our tender moment, we were alone in the room again.   
“What was the nightmare?” Xzavier asked, pushing me to arms-length so he could look at me.   
I shook my head, “It was more of a memory instead of a nightmare. I was seeing Chelsea trying to pull that walker off Robbie. There was so much blood, Z, so much blood, and I couldn’t do anything about it.” Xzavier shushed me before I could continue.   
“There was nothing you could do, B. They’re gone. I’ve come to finally accept that. I think.”

The day was a long one, after my episode this morning, people avoided me like the plague. It was as if I had scared, them which I mean, I probably did honestly. I was screaming bloody murder.   
Today, I was down at the gate, killing off walkers while Xzavier talked with Rick in the garden. I rolled my shoulders, my muscles protesting at the motion. I watched curiously as Xzavier talked animatedly with Rick, both laughing loudly.   
“What was your dream about?” A small voice came from beside me, causing me to squeak loudly in surprise. I looked down to see the young girl they called Lizzie. She was an odd one in my eyes, at least what I’ve observed.   
I gave her side glance, not sure if I could entrust her with such details. Screw it, she’s just a kid. Where’s her sister that usually follows her around? “I dreamt of a situation that I had a while ago, before I came here.” I explained, stabbing another walker in the head.   
“Did someone die?”  
“…yeah.”  
“Did you let them die?” She made the question sound so innocent. As if she didn’t know it was going to tear my heart apart. I sucked in a breath before answering her. Remembering, that she was, in fact, just a child and probably didn’t know any better.   
“I think so, yes. My brother, however, does not.”   
“They don’t know any better, you know.” She said after a few seconds of silence.   
“I’m sorry?” Not understanding who she was talking about.  
“Them.” She clarified, pointing to the biting and gnarling monsters just beyond the gate. I paused, my knife still embedded in the rotting flesh of a woman who had been dead for a long time.   
“What do you mean, ‘they don’t know any better’?” I asked, she made it sound as if the walkers were just children who were never taught, “I know they don’t know any better, all they know is to eat. Our flesh.”  
She shook her head, “They just need to be taught. They’re so misunderstood.” I sucked in a deep breath, not liking where this conversation was going. What the actual fuck was wrong with this child?   
“Bianca?” I heard Daryl call from behind me. I turned to face him, my face a neutral expression.   
“Yeah Daryl?” I asked, silently dismissing Lizzie. She didn’t go away, instead she walked up to the gate, like, right up on it. The monsters on the other side of it immediately attracted to her. I pulled her quickly away as I watched a hand barely miss her head of hair.   
“Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you?” I yelled, pushing her towards Daryl and began killing the walkers, one after another until the last one laid on the ground. Lizzie just stood there, watching in horror as I killed the walkers.   
“You killed them all!” She yelled, the look on her face was pure anger, before running back to the prison. What the heck. I turned back to Daryl, he watched as Lizzie ran away angrily.   
“What Daryl?” I asked, starting to get impatient and seriously done for the day.   
“Can we talk about yesterday?”  
“No, I’d really rather not, Daryl. It’s done, I get it okay? I made a mistake.” I sighed and forced my voice to remain strong.   
Daryl rolled his eyes and started to speak again. “Seriously Daryl, now is not the time. I mean it.” With that I simply walked away, killing walkers on my way.   
Talking about yesterday with him was the last thing I wanted to do. So, I made my way over to Xzavier and Rick, well, more so Xzavier than Rick.   
“Hey B, how’s it going?” Xzavier asked as if this morning never happened, and I was grateful for that and I merely shrugged at his question. Absentmindedly scratching at my scab, I listened to him continue talking to Rick about our garden we had growing up. Xzavier’s voice was always nice to listen to, so deep and melodic.   
“Anyway, this garden we had when we were kids was huge, almost the entire back yard. We split into two sides, because B just had to have a flower garden, she had Tulips, roses, daisies and what was the other flower you had in there, B?” He asked me, his eyes searching my face. I could also feel Rick’s eyes on me.   
“Forget me nots.” I sighed softly and a little distractedly as I watched Daryl walk back towards the prison, anger in his steps.   
“Ah, that’s right, forget me nots, how could I forget?” He chuckled a little at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away when he went to pat my head.   
“Hey, what’s the matter, Bianca?” Rick asked, following my stare to Daryl.   
I merely shrugged and sniffed, “Nothing, just a little tired, that’s all.” I pulled my gaze away from Daryl and into the concerned eyes of my brother. He pursed his lips and searched my face for the truth.   
A sneeze suddenly sounded in the distance, that’s when I noticed Carl on the ground just behind his dad on his knees sorting through leaves and dirt.   
“Bless you.” I chuckled and ducked underneath my brother’s arm and down to the ground next to the kid.   
“Thanks B.” He laughed and continued to sort.   
“Welcome. Can I help?” I asked, eager to dig my hands into the soft dirt. He nodded, smiling and held the bucket while I sorted through the dirt and leaves.   
“I loved doing this when I was a kid, it was so-,” I was cut off by gunshots sounding inside the prison walls.


	8. Chapter 8

“Carl, get to Maggie in the tower, don’t argue.” Rick commanded, as he began running towards the prison, Xzavier hot on his heels. Carl stood up and began running towards the tower. Off in the distance I heard a whistle. Michonne.   
I ran to the gate and pulled the ropes, opening the gate. Michonne, as well as a couple of walkers, made it in. Michonne let out a sigh and get off her horse and began pushing away the walkers. I began running towards her as she fell backwards, tripping over some rope. Maggie appeared next to me and Carl shot one walker in the head. I stabbed the walker Michonne kicked off her in the head and she kicked the other over her head and onto the spikes stuck in the ground. For good measure, I guess, Maggie shot it in the head.   
Once we made it to the prison, Rick was already on his way back out. Maggie and I helped Michonne who had gotten hurt during our walker killing spree.   
“You might want to stay back.” Rick began as Carl ran up, hugging him tight. Carl began to mumble, nearly crying about using the gun down by the gate, “It’s okay, I’m here, back away now.”  
“I came back, I hurt myself coming in and they helped me.” Michonne explained from beside me.  
“What happened in there?” Maggie asked, shifting her hold on Michonne slightly.   
“Patrick got sick last night.” He started, looking down at the blood all over his hands, “He died. Carl, I know he was your friend and I’m sorry.” Carl curled over, grieving his friend’s death, “You all need to keep a distance from those who’d been exposed to the illness for now. We’re keeping those exposed in Cell A.” 

“Shit.” Maggie yelled, running towards Rick and Daryl, who were digging graves. “Rick! Daryl!” I began taking out as many walkers as I could before they knocked the whole gate down. Xzavier came to my side as well as a few others. There were so many of them, we began to push against the gate, the walkers practically climbing up it. I gasped as one grabbed ahold of my ankle dragging my to the ground.  
“Bianca!” Rick exclaimed, wrapping his hands underneath my arms and dragging me away from the decaying corpse.   
“Back away, back up!” Daryl yelled. We all moved back, not knowing what to do.   
“Daryl, get the truck, I know what to do.” Rick said suddenly, staring at the garden. I knew what he was going to do too.   
We all watched as Rick grabbed the piglets we had and cut each one of them, taking the walkers away from the gate. My heart ached for those pigs, being the animal lover I was, but I knew what he was doing was something that had to be done. I watched as blood splattered his face with each of the pig’s blood. Then my heart ached for him, it hurt him to have to lose the pigs, pigs we needed. Hell, the pigs are probably what made us all sick. 

I could feel the blisters forming on my hands as I dug another hole. In the distance, I can hear Glenn and Maggie grunting and the shovel hitting the dirt. I look up and see Patrick’s glasses, hanging on a nearby tree and I felt my heart skip a painful beat.   
“Hey Bianca,” Glenn called out, “why don’t you go take a break, you’ve been out here all day. I nodded gratefully at him and made my way to the prison, on a mission to see Hershel.   
Hershel and I had become good friends, I went to see him every once in a while to talk and catch up, he’s also been teaching me a few medical things but lately, we haven’t been able to because of the illness going around.   
Upon stepping through the door, I see Rick, sitting in a chair, presumably waiting for Hershel to show up. His hand is covered in blood and he’s staring off into the distance.   
“What happened?” I asked, coming into the room and sitting across from him. He jumped and looked over at me.   
“Uh, got into a small tussle with Tyrese.” He answered. I nodded and stood back up, beginning to rifle through the cabinets for alcohol and bandages.   
After finding what I needed, I sat back down in front of him and grabbed his hand gently, “What was this said tussle about, Rick.” My voice was calm as I began to pat his knuckles clean with the alcohol. He hissed at the touch, “Sorry.” I murmured, but continued patting.   
“Someone killed Karen and David.” He mumbled, rubbing his eye tiredly with his good hand. I paused my patting and sighed sadly.   
“Tyrese’s girl?” I asked, my heart breaking for Tyrese.   
“Yeah. Someone dragged them outside and burned them. Tyrese was livid, we fought. He wants whoever did it.”   
“Burned them?” I asked, and bandaged his hand, “Maybe they were just trying to keep this illness from spreading.” I suggested. I felt for Tyrese but I also knew who did. I didn’t know for sure, but I had a pretty good idea who.   
Rick merely nodded his head and held his hand to his chest, “Are you okay?” He asked, as I cleaned up my mess. I smiled sadly at him and put everything up.   
“I have to be.” I answered, sitting back down. I looked him in the eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking.   
“No, you don’t. You don’t have to be okay. This whole situation is messed up.” Rick said adamantly, taking my hands in his.   
“Tell me, Rick, are you okay?” I asked, sucking on my teeth, “Are you?” I added when he didn’t answer right away.   
“I’m doing what I have to, for all of us to survive.” He explained, trying to pull his hands away.   
“No,” I said, shaking my head, and squeezed his fingers, “That does not tell me if you’re okay.”   
“Bianca, it doesn’t matter if I’m okay. I just need to make sure everyone’s safe.” Rick exclaimed calmly, finally pulling his hands away.  
“Damn it, Rick!” I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. I paused and looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise at my outburst, “Xzavier fed me that same line for months, almost a year, before he broke down, falling apart, and when he did, he took me with him.” I backed away from the table and turned away from him.  
“I died on the inside when I found out my brother was just putting on a brave face, that he wasn’t invincible like I thought he was. It took me months before we could lean on each other again. You can’t do that to your family, okay? They don’t deserve that.” I sucked in a breath, willing the tears back.   
“You and your brother are my family too, Bianca. The second you walked through those gates that day, you were a part of this family.” I heard him stand up and walk over to me. I could feel his breath on my neck.   
“Then, if that’s the case, you need to tell me if you’re okay or not.” I demanded, turning around to face him. I looked up into his eyes and realized how close he was. The heat from his body radiating to mine. My eyes searched his face for an answer, finally landing on his lips. He was beginning to grow a beard, he would look so good with a beard. Hell, he looked good without of a beard.   
“I am now.” He murmured before capturing my lips with his. I gave a light gasp at his touch before kissing him back, my body melting into his. His hands drifting to my hips, his thumb lightly brushing my wound. I tangled my hands into his shirt pulling him closer to me, our lips bruising. His tongue brushed against my lips demanding an entrance and I gladly gave it to him.   
He walked me back, pressing me up against the nearest wall. He pushed a knee in between my legs, holding me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging my fingers through his hair. He hands traveled up my waist, stopping just beneath my bra, holding me tight.   
“I hate to interrupt but I need a few moments with Rick, please.” Hershel’s voice called out from behind Rick, who immediately pushed away from me and turned to walk to Hershel. I leaned back against the wall, confused by his sudden movements, as if he were ashamed Hershel found us together. I huffed in anger and pushed past him and walked away, down the hall, trying to find my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

I found him in my cell, coughing, “No.” I whimpered, seeing him laying across the bed.   
He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile, “Hey sis, I’ve been trying to get up, but I’m too weak. What to help a brother out?” I rushed over to him and grabbed his arms, pulling him up. He grunted in pain and coughed loudly, his whole body heaving.   
“God Damn it, Xzavier, don’t do this to me.” I cried, trying to pull up to standing, but I wasn’t strong enough, “Someone help me!” I yelled, hoping someone would hear me.   
“Bianca? Are you okay?” Daryl called, appearing in the doorway, seeing me struggle.   
“Help me, Daryl, please.” I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. He wasted no time, running to me and throwing Xzavier’s arm around his shoulders and pulling him up, bracing all my brother’s weight onto himself. I moved to help and Daryl gave me a stern look.  
“No, B, you need to get out of the way. No need to get you infected too.” And with that, he rushed, Xzavier out of the cell and to cell block A. 

I stayed in my cell for the rest of the day, ignoring almost everyone who showed up. At least until Carl popped in to see me.   
“Hey man, what’s up?” I asked, throwing on a fake smile.   
He rolled his eyes, “I know that smile is fake, Bianca.” He came over and sat down next to me.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be quarantined?” I asked, pushing some hair out of his eyes.  
“I’m getting ready to go down there, just wanted to come see you first.” He answered, pushing my hand away halfheartedly and giving me a smirk.   
“Awh, well wasn’t that sweet of you?” I chuckled and stood up, “come on, I’ll walk with you.” AS I we made our way out of my cell, we ran into Rick.   
I avoided his eyes, “Hey I was just going to walk Carl down to be with the rest of those being separated.” I said, moving around him.   
“Oh okay, sounds like a good idea. He likes you.” He agreed, shifting his weight on his feet. I merely nodded and continued my walk with Carl.   
“Well, that was awkward.” He laughed, pushing me with his shoulder.   
I chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, “No kidding.” 

Once Carl was in his designated place, I wandered out into the field to help whoever it was on gate duty. It was Maggie, she angrily took out walkers one at a time.   
“Hey, wants some company?” I asked, pulling a knife from my boot. She gave me a tight-lipped smile.   
“Xzavier’s sick.” I mumbled, my heart aching with the words. Maggie sniffled, obvious that she’d been crying.   
“So is Glenn.”   
“I’m sorry.” I consoled, stabbing another walker.   
“Me too, they’re strong though, they’ll make it. I know it.” I merely nodded at her words, but to be honest, I wasn’t so sure.   
“Yeah, they sure are.” I said instead, and continued killing monsters.   
“Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyrese went on a run for medicine. My dad went into Cell block A to help Dr. S.” Maggie explained to me.  
“Hershel’s a brave man, a kind man. The world needs people like him, he’s strong too, he’ll be okay. Rick and Carol are going on a run too, I hear.” I assured her, turning to face her.   
“Yeah, we lost a lot of our food from D so they’re getting more.” She said, sheathing her knife.   
“That makes sense.” I murmured, but I had an idea of why Rick took Carol with him on this run. She must have told him she killed Karen and David. I had offered to go with them but Carol was adamant about going with just Rick.   
“Well I’m going to go check on Z, and see how he’s doing.” I announced, putting my knife back in my boot and began walking back towards the prison.   
“Bianca?” Maggie called out, walking to catch up with me. I turned around to face her, my eyebrows raised in question, “They are going to be okay, ya know. I know you’ve been through a lot, we all have, but our family is strong, I hope you see that and can believe that we all will make it through this.” She was wringing her hands, obviously a bit nervous.   
I sucked in a breath slowly and looked down at the ground, “Maggie,” I paused unsure on exactly what I wanted to say, “I don’t know what you went through out there, but I know it was pretty bad, I went through some bad things too, really bad things.” I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, “We became strong because of those things. Our family, is strong because we fought through those bad things. Our family will make it through this.”   
Maggie gave me a big smile through her tears and pulled me into a hug, “We will survive.” 

“How are you?” Xzavier asked the second he saw me.   
I scoffed instead of answering him, “Jesus, Xzavier, you’re the one deathly sick and you’re asking me how I am? Get your priorities straight, man.”  
“I have my priorities straight, Bianca, you’re my top priority.” He said seriously, putting his hand on the window separating us.   
“I’m not the one sick Z. You are.” I placed my hand identical to his and watched him throw a coughing fit, cringing at the sight, “You need to fight this Xzavier, for me, please don’t give up on me. I need you.” I added in a whisper, so he couldn’t hear me.   
“What? I didn’t hear that.” He asked, recovering from his scene. I merely shook my head, as if it weren’t important.   
“Daryl, Tyrese, Bob and Michonne went out on a run for meds. They could be back any time, so just hang in there okay?” I smiled at him, a tear escaping my eye.  
“Don’t do that, B. Don’t cry, there’s no need to cry. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Xzavier demanded, tapping the window with his finger.   
“You best keep that promise, meathead.” I laughed, wiping away the stray tear. He nodded, determined, “You need to go rest now. You need your energy.” 

“How’s Xzavier?” Maggie asked. I was once again outside with her on gate duty. The walkers were beginning to group up on this part of the fence and it was beginning to give.   
“He’s okay, he-,” I trailed off seeing a car in the distance. Rick’s car.   
“C’mon.” Maggie rushed over to the gate and began pulling it open. I waved Rick through and watched as he pulled to a stop once inside.   
“Carl, Judith?” Were the first words out of his mouth. I didn’t see Carol in the car.   
“They’re fine.” I reassured him even though he didn’t look at me.   
“Glenn, Hershel, Sasha, Xzavier?”   
“They’re okay.” Maggie answered this time, “Rick, where’s Carol?” Rick’s eyes shifted towards me for second before landing on Maggie again.   
“She did it.” He sighed, “She killed Karen and David.” Maggie was silent, “I can’t have her here when Tyrese gets back here, and I just can’t have her here. Do you think I made the wrong call? Would you have brought her back?” He was asking Maggie, so I kept my mouth shut.   
“She said she did it?” Maggie asked, and Rick nodded, “You made the right call. I just don’t know if I could do it.”   
“You could, you’ve made harder decisions before.” Rick assured her, walking back towards the car.   
“Rick, the walkers are ganging up on this part of the fence, we need to do something about it.” Maggie called out as he made it to his door.   
“We will.”


	10. Chapter 10

I watched from a distance as Rick and Maggie put the logs up against the fence, to stabilize it. I saw Rick get pulled down by a walker and Maggie chop its arms almost off.  
I was weeding through the dirt and the leaves, pulling cucumbers and taking in the scene of monsters clawing at the fence. I was in the garden when the shot rang out through the prison.  
I shot up and began running towards Cell block A, pulling out my machete and Maggie hot on my heels.  
“We need to get in there.” Maggie exclaimed, as we made it to the door, “Daddy! Open the door!” She pulled up her axe and slammed it against the window of the door. It held solid. She then slammed the axe down on the door lock, lodging it in there. She struggled to pull it out before it snapped.  
“C’mon.” I turned and ran to the window I was had just been talking to Xzavier to not two hours ago, I pulled the gun from the waist band of my pants and fired a single shot. The glass shattered and I jumped over and into the room.  
Upon entering the room a walker jumped at me, dying to take a bite. I raised my gun to its chin and pulled the trigger, brain matter splashing everywhere.  
“There!” Maggie yelled, pointing to the second floor where Hershel struggled with a walker on wire mesh. I raised my gun once more, prepared to take the shot.  
“No! You may hit the bag! We need it for Glenn!” Hershel yelled out. Instead of listening, I aimed and shot my gun, hitting the walker in the head. Hershel gave me a short look and pulled the bag from the walker’s mouth and proceeded down the walk way to a cell where Maggie was already waiting.  
Xzavier. Where was Xzavier? “Xzavier!” I called out, panic in my voice. “Xzavier, where are you?”  
“Bianca!” I hear him before I see him. There, stabbing a walker in the head, was my brother, covered in blood and guts. I then let the tears fall, my heart soaring with relief. I ran to him and jumped, hugging him.  
“Oh, my god. You scared me!” I cried, not caring about the blood and guts that covered me now.  
“What? You thought I’d let one of these things get me? You hurt my feelings.” He joked, wrapping his arms around me.  
“That’s exactly what I thought.” I laughed, pulling away and wiped some blood off my face.  
“Wow, thanks B, underestimating me again.”

“How’s Glenn doing?” Daryl asked Hershel as we walked up to him.  
“He made it through the night, and he’s breathing on his own.” Hershel answered. He squeezed my shoulder and began to walk away.  
“He’s a tough sonavabitch.” Daryl said, noticeably happy with the answer.  
“Yes, he is.”  
“You’re a tough sonavabitch.”  
“Yes, yes I am.” Hershel smiled and continued to walk.  
“What about Carol? She with Lizzy and her sister?” Daryl asked, wiping his hands on a washcloth.  
“No, you’ll want to talk to Rick about that. She’s fine, just go talk to Rick.” Hershel hesitated but continued on his way, leaving Daryl and me to ourselves.  
“How’s yer brother?” He asked me as I watched Hershel walk away.  
I smiled softly, “He’s good, really good. Thanks for asking.” Daryl rubbed his brow and continued to stare at me until I finally glanced at him, “What?”  
“I’m sorry, about the other day.” He sighed. I pursed my lips and shuffled my feet, still not ready to talk about it.  
“I believe you.” I simply said, biting on my lower lip, “I got the wrong idea. My bad, I’m sorry.”  
“No, Bianca, that’s not it at all. I-,” Daryl was cut off by someone Carl who called him over. Taking advantage of his distraction, I slipped away going to see my brother.

“Xzavier, you should be resting.” I condoned, my hands set on my hips. My brother threw his head back and scoffed at my demanding tone.   
“You need to chill little sister, I’m just fine. Hershel gave me the meds I needed and now I’m as healthy as a horse.” He flexed a bicep and grinned, causing Beth, who sat next to him, to giggle, “I’m right as rain, I’m-,” he was cut off by a loud boom, echoing throughout our home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally and literally flipped a coin on whether I was going to kill Xzavier off in this chapter. True story.   
> And, yeah, this is a really short chapter, sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

“What the fu-?” I started, and ran outside, seeing Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Carl already at the closest gate to the prison walls.  
“Rick!” A male’s voice called out from down the hill, “C’mon out, we need to talk!”  
“It’s not up to me! There’s a council now!” Rick yelled back.  
“Is Hershel on that council?” The man asked as a few men dragged Hershel next to…a fucking tank. Where the hell did they get a tank? “What about Michonne?” Michonne was dragged out next. They were placed on their knees.  
“I don’t make decisions anymore!” Rick yelled and looked over at Daryl, who nodded subtly.  
“Well, you’re going to make them now.”  
Rick looked to all of us, questioning. We all gave him knowing looks. He needed to be the one who went down there.  
AS Rick made his way to the man with the tank, Daryl moved closer to me and Sasha, so everyone could hear him, “We can’t take them all on. We need to go in through the woods like we planned, we don’t got the numbers no more.” Once a plan was made, involving the bus we had, a few of us went on our way to gather as many people as we could up.  
I couldn’t hear what Rick and the man were saying but Rick was not happy, but neither was the man.  
“That’s ‘the governor’.” Maggie mumbled under her breath to me. I nodded, taking the gun Daryl handed me. It felt odd in my hands, I was used to my machete, quiet and quick, but I knew I could use it if I needed to, and for some reason, I knew I would.  
I raised my gun and stuck in between the holes in the fence, aiming at the man with the tank, the governor.  
I see Rick getting restless, pointing around. Then, the governor, in anger, just from the tank, grabbed Michonne’s Katana and walked over to Hershel, lining the blade with his neck. My heart drop, Maggie and Beth, protested, murmuring and whimpering.  
As if in slow motion, the governor raised the Katana past his shoulder and swung it down into Hershel’s neck. Everyone was still for half a second before guns began to fire. I screamed in anger, taking out every single person beyond the fence, my blood boiling. Maggie and Beth cried and screamed, with each shot. They began driving through the fence with the tank.  
I didn’t care anymore, I shot every single bad guy I saw. I took out a guy driving one of the pickup trucks. I was shaking. I look and see Rick tackle the governor and punch him. A man runs over to shoot Rick and I pull the trigger, I watched as the bullet pierced the man’s brains, throwing him to the ground. After, I aim at the governor and shoot, catching him in the leg.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see men running in, some shooting at Daryl and some shooting at me. I run towards where Rick and the asshole is, he choking the life out of Rick. I stop and take aim, my sights on his head. As I pull the trigger, I feel a searing pain in my right shoulder, making me lose my gun. As I fall, I see my bullet hit him in the head at the same time Michonne stabs him in the back.  
But that’s all I see of them, before I knew it, I was on the ground, a heavy body on top of me. A punch was thrown at the back of my head. My vision goes blurry for a second before I use my body weight to flip me and the intruder over. I land semi on top of him, I raise my elbow and throw back with all I had, hitting him in the gut. He let out a grunt of pain and wheezed. Taking advantage of his distraction, I turn over and punch him in the throat. He splutters for a few seconds before falling limp.  
When I look up from the man, I see nothing but a herd of walkers coming straight to me. I look around, finding my machete, but I can’t see any of my family. Hoping they made it out, I pick myself up and run towards the woods, killing every walker in my way.  
It’s dark by the time I find somewhere safe to stay for the night. A quiet little cabin about three miles from the prison. I haven’t run into any of my family, if my family is even alive still. I took in the damage to my shoulder, a clean shot. I’ve lost a lot of blood and I didn’t have food or water. What the hell was I supposed to do? I was only wearing a crop top, jacket and jeans, so I took one of my socks and wrapped it around my shoulder, clotting the wound.  
After scavenging through the cabin and finding absolutely nothing, I fall back onto the dusty couch and close my eyes, allowing sleep to overcome me.

The sun blinded me through the tattered curtains on the windows, waking me up. I needed to get moving, if I had any chance of finding any of my family, I needed to search for tracks in the daylight. I grabbed my machete and walked out into the open.  
The leaves on the trees ruffled in the slight breeze as I made my way through the woods. I was starving and weak. I had changed out one sock for the other on my wound and it was already soaked through. I needed to find something better to stop the bleeding or I was going to die.  
After walking for what seemed like hours, I came upon a house, a small one. I sighed in relief and made my way to the front door. Knocking on it, I listened for movement inside. Not hearing any, I moved in. I searched the rooms and found some bandages, “Bingo.” I said to myself, my voice echoing through the house.  
“Ah, score!” I laughed, opening a medicine cabinet in the bathroom to find some peroxide. I grabbed a towel that lay, abandoned, on the sink and bit it. I unscrewed the peroxide and poured some onto my wound. I sucked in a breath at the pain and bit harder, my jaw beginning to hurt. Tears formed in my eyes, the stinging almost unbearable.  
Once my shoulder was wrapped, I went into the kitchen to look for food. Lucky me, I found a can on lima beans. I sighed in distaste before digging in.  
It was after I bandaged myself and ate and was on the couch in the living room before I allowed myself to cry. I cried for my family, for those who didn’t make it and for those who did. I missed them so much. I cried for Hershel, who lay dead, in a field just beyond the prison. I cried long and hard, and then, I stopped, I sniffed and dried my tears. I moved on with my life, I moved on with trying to find what was left of my family.  
Night after night, day after day, I searched for them. I stayed in small houses and stayed away from large herds of walkers. I found footprints but none that lead me anywhere. I soon found signs that lead to a place called Terminus. I didn’t trust it, not one bit.  
It was another day searching when I came upon a small shack, one once used probably to store lawn care equipment or something to that effect. I was ready to overlook it when I heard the small cry and the loud tussle inside. I ran to the front, my machete drawn and ready to come down on anyone who tries me.  
I kicked the door open and raised my weapon, only to lower it once more at the sight in front of me. Tyrese stood in front of a strange man, seemingly after he neat him to a pulp. Judith sat in a cradle sort of thing, tears streaming down her face.  
“Tyrese?” I asked, my voice hoarse from not being used. Tyrese spun around at the sound of his name.  
“Bianca!” He exclaimed, taking two big steps towards me and grabbing me up in a hug. I squealed in pain, my shoulder disagreeing with the position. He immediately let go, “Are you okay?” He asked, concern laced his voice.  
“I got shot by one of those guys at the prison.” I answered, shrugging with my left shoulder.  
He smiled, relief on his face, “I’m so glad you found us!” I smiled back and then furrowed my brows.  
“Is it just you and Judith? Did you happen to see if Xzavier or the other get out?” I asked, hope in my voice.  
He gave me a frown, “I got out with Lizzy and her sister too, we found Carol along the way. Well, she found us. I didn’t see anyone else. I’m sorry, but our family is strong, I’m sure they made it out.” I smiled sadly but nodded.  
“Where is Carol and the girls?” I asked, picking up Judith and cradling her in my arms. She let out a happy gurgle and grabbed ahold of my hair.  
“The girls…didn’t make it. Carol went up to the place they call terminus, we think at least Carl and Rick are there.” Tyrese informed me, patting Judith on the back, lightly.  
“Is that where this guy came from?” I asked, nodding my head towards the stranger. Tyrese nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.  
“That’s-,” A loud explosion sounded in the distance, smoke began to pile in the sky.  
“Maybe that’s a good sign.” I murmured, hoping it was Carol who caused such a ruckus.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super freaking short chapter.

Then we sat and waited, we only waited for about thirty minutes before we heard shuffling and talking. I pulled my machete out and walked to the door but Tyrese got there first, seeing what was going on. His shoulders sagged in relief, moving as he began to cry.   
“What’s going on?” I asked, picking Judith up.   
“Where’s Bianca? Did anyone find Bianca?” I hear Carol ask. Finally, I managed to show Tyrese aside, and pushed myself onto the makeshift porch.  
“I’m right here.” I said, wincing when Judith gripped my shoulder, “I’m right here.”   
I looked around to see my whole family before me, dirty, covered in blood, but smiling. Carl cried out the second he saw Judith and ran towards me, wrapping his arms around us. We didn’t care that we were both smothered in blood or that we were barely recognizable through all the dirt. I didn’t even feel the ache in my shoulder. All I felt was happiness.   
Carl pulled Judith from my arms and walked over to Rick, who was dumbfounded. He hugged Carl and Judith tightly, still staring at me. I’m sure I was a sight, my white top stained red with a bullet sized hole in the shoulder, my jeans covered in mud and blood and my face sun tanned and worn.   
“Jesus, Bianca.” I hear from amongst the crowd of people. Xzavier gently shoved his way through the others to see me. I felt a sob rack through my body the second his eyes met mine.  
“Z…” I cried, rushing to him, my arms around his neck. Then I was pulled away from him and into another pair of arms, Daryl’s arms. He was sweaty, and bloody. He pressed my face into his shoulder with his large hand and wrapped the other arm around my torso, pulling me close.   
One after another, I hugged my family, tears of joy on everyone’s faces. Then I noticed the new guys, a large red headed man, a small Hispanic woman, a heavy-set man with a mullet and a girl about my age, with short pig tails. I eyed them suspiciously before turning to face my family again.   
I took notice of Rick who walked slowly towards me, taking in my appearance. He lightly grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, his body colliding with mine.   
“I thought you were dead.” He murmured into my hair. I merely hummed an answer and leaned into his embrace. Once he pulled back, he held me at arms-length to look me over. “You were shot.” His voice hardened staring intently at my shoulder.   
I suddenly felt weak, my vision blurring, the energy I had in me to find my family fading out, “I…think I’m going to p…” My eyesight faded into black as I fell towards Rick, fainting. 

 

“She’s probably been losing blood since what happened at the prison.” I hear someone say. I struggled to open my eyes, but couldn’t.   
“She did say she was shot at the prison, and it’s been almost two weeks since then.” Another voice added; I felt a cold hand across my forehead.  
“She’s burning up, we need to find a place to lay low before she gets worse.” The hand removed from my head and was replaced with a pair of lips.  
“We’ll find somewhere safe.” A rough, southern accent assured from above me. Rick?


	13. Chapter 13

It’s eerily quiet when I first open my eyes. My eyes lock onto the large Jesus hanging on the wall. Hm. Okay, a church, we’re in a church. I peek around the room noticing that I’m laid out on a pew. I can’t see anyone. I move to sit up but my side groans in protest.  
I remember being reunited with my family and then gracefully passing out on Rick. I can’t remember anything after that. How long has it been? I will my body into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.  
“Bianca! It’s okay, lay back down.” I hear from behind me. My eyes widen at the sudden noise and I twist my upper body around in surprise, hitting my shoulder against the back of the pew. I cry out in pain and clutch it, feeling the blood begin to seep throw my shirt. “Stay still, lay back down.” I do as the voice says. It sounds like Carl but I couldn’t be too sure. I felt hands apply pressure to my side, atop of my own.  
“Where are we?” I gasped out, pain radiating through my whole body.  
“We’re in a church, we found a preacher in the woods when we left that cabin after Terminus.” The voice was definitely Carl, “We needed somewhere to lay low while you were out, he had a church.”  
“Just because he’s a preacher,” I gasped in pain, “doesn’t mean we can trust him.”  
“That’s what dad said.” Carl chuckled, and started patching me back up, “Michonne, Sasha, Bob, dad, Carol, Daryl and the Preacher, Gabriel, went on a run to an abandoned place a little up the road. They should be back soon.”  
“Xzavier? Everyone else?” I asked, trying to sit back up.  
“Abraham and Rosita are working on the short bus out back, trying to get it running, Glenn, Maggie and Tara went out to maybe find some firewood and anything else we may need; Xzavier, Tyreese, Eugene and I stayed behind to keep an eye on you and Judith.”  
“Abraham? Rosita? Tara? Eugene? Who are they?” I asked, barely remembering the strangers in the group the last time I saw everyone.  
“Abraham, Rosita and Eugene were heading to D.C. because Eugene has a cure for the Walkers.” Carl began until I cut him off with a strong ‘Bullshit’. “Tara was a part of the Governor’s group. I know, don’t give me that look, she’s great. She didn’t know who we were, she was against the whole thing. She helped Glenn find the rest of us.”  
“Carl? Who are you talking to? Is Bianca awake?” A deep voice came from somewhere behind Carl.  
“Yeah, she just woke up.” Carl offered, moving away from me and Xzavier came into my line of vision.  
“Xzavier.” I sighed happily, throwing my arms up to hug him. He gave me a huge smile and kneeled to give me my hug.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked after pulling away.  
“Like I got shot. Carl was just telling me who and how everyone was.” I answered, attempting again, to sit up; with the help of Xzavier and Carl, I leaned back against the pew and sighed in content.  
“Everyone will be back shortly.” Xzavier assured me as the mullet man, Eugene, walked out of the back room.  
“The small child is asleep.” He said in a monotone voice. I gave him a once over, my eyes squinting, “I am-,”  
“I know who you are.” I bit out, still weary of the stranger. He immediately closed his mouth and averted his eyes to a random corner of the room, “You’re the man who supposedly has a cure.” I scoffed, “I don’t believe it.” He opened his mouth to talk but I merely threw a hand up to shush him, “I don’t want to hear it.”  
I didn’t trust the fact that this guy had the cure for this nightmare; I’d believe when I see it. Behind me a door was pushed open and a large group of people moved in. I twisted slightly, careful not to bother my side again.  
“Bianca, thank god you’re awake.” Michonne breathed, a large smile on her face.  
“God had nothing to do with it. I’m just a stubborn son of a bitch.” I chuckled bitterly, and wrapped my arms around her when she embraced me.  
“Either way, we have food.” Michonne smirked and pulled Carl into a side hug, ruffling his hair.  
“How are you feeling?” Rick asked, crouching down in front of me, eyeing my wound. His laid his hands on my thighs, to steady himself.  
I merely shrugged and said, “I’ll live.” He gave me a small smile and patted my thigh gently before standing up and walking over to Xzavier and letting everyone greet me.  
“It’s nice to see you awake for the first time in three days.” Bob laughed, and patted my shoulder. He was sweaty and looked a little off. I furrowed my brows but decided to wait until later to confront him about it.  
“Dang, three days? Jeez, I would’ve just left me somewhere to die. I was just slowing you guys down.” I attempted to play the line off as a joke, but deep inside I knew that’s exactly what I would’ve done.  
“Don’t be stupid, we could never do that to you.” Carol chuckled, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me.  
“What happened? After, you know.” Sasha asked, as she began to unload one of the two carts they brought back.  
“Well,” I started, “I was in the field when Rick and the governor was going at it.” Rick’s attention shot over to me at this information. He didn’t know I was there, “I had shot the governor right as Michonne stabbed him. Before I knew it was shot and tackled to the ground.”  
“I saw you.” Michonne said, nodding her head, “Right before I stabbed him, I saw you and then when I looked back you were gone, I just thought you ran once it was done and over, I didn’t know you were still there.”  
I nodded, “I believe you. I managed to get rid of that guy and made it to the woods. I looked for everyone, I really did, but I was losing a lot of blood, I needed to get to shelter and find something to wrap myself up. So, I just wandered from place to place for however long it was and I just happened to find Tyreese and Judith where they were; it was merely coincidence.”  
“I didn’t see you.” Rick announced, crossing his arms, guilt written all over his face, “Once I got up, I was so adamant about finding Carl and Judith-,”  
“As you should have been,” I jumped in, angry that he even felt guilty, “I don’t feel any ill will towards anyone, we found each other, that’s all that matters.”  
Rick pursed his lips, not looking any less guilty. I just rolled my eyes and huffed.  
“As long as we’re all safe, that’s all that matters.” Michonne agreed, patting me on the shoulder.  
The night was filled with laughs, love and food. I officially met Abraham, Rosita and Tara, all very interesting people. Abe announced a toast which led to the decision that we were on our way to D.C. I bit my tougue about my opinion on the so-called cure and enjoyed being with my family. That is, of course until I saw Bob heading out by himself.  
“Hey man, how’s it going?” I asked as I neared him, we stood at the edge of the woods.  
“It’s going.” He answered, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I see you’re doing better. You’re some tough chick.”  
“Nah,” I chuckled, shaking my head, “Just stubborn.” He smirked and stared out into the trees, “What’s going on in that head of yours?” I asked, “and don’t tell me you’re fine, ‘cause I know you’re not fine. Could it be from that bite on your shoulder?” I knew he was bit the second I saw him earlier. It was written all over his face.  
Bob tensed before saying, “You know about that, huh? Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone yet, I want to do it; here in a little bit.”  
“Let’s go for a walk.” I offered, taking a step further into the trees. He hesitated, “Man, I’m not going to off you, I’m a better human being than you give me credit for. C’mon. I need to walk around a little, my legs are still pretty numb.” I scoffed at his weariness and began to trek ahead slowly so he can catch up.  
“How’s your shoulder?” He asked, keeping in step with me.  
“Oh, I’ll l-,” I was out like a light before I could finish my sentence. 

When I woke, my hands and feet were tied, I was leaned against another body, probably Bob’s. I groaned, pain spreading through my head.  
“Ah, sleeping beauty is awake at last!” A voice said from behind me. I winced at the sudden noise.  
“Bianca, are you okay?” Bob asked me, his hands brushing mine from behind our backs.  
“She’s just peachy, I didn’t touch her like I did you.” The man said, walking around us to crouch in front of me, “Her legs are just too nice to chop off and eat.” I froze at the last word.  
“Eat?” I asked, my voice wavering, “What the hell do you mean eat?” Behind me, I rotated my hands, trying to slip the duct tape off my wrists.  
“They cut off my leg and they’re eating it, Bianca.” Bob began before crying. Horrifically though, his cries turned into maniacal laughter. He began to mumble, ‘tainted’.  
“What is he saying?” The man in front panicked, rushing around to face Bob.  
“Tainted!” Bob screamed, laughing still, “I was bit you idiots! I’m tainted!”  
Bob continued to scream over and over while I struggled with my restraints, but someone was a little duct tape happy and wrapped my wrists very well. Once I gave up, I noticed Bob had stopped screaming. It appears the man had knocked him out. I twisted my neck to look behind me to see the man making themselves throw up Bob’s tainted meat. The one from before quit heaving, he turned to look at me, stomping towards me, his fist high up in the air.  
I winced, waiting for the impact. The first hit was nothing, it was second that made me see stars. HE continued to beat me, his anger getting the best of him. Slowly, my vision faded and I was out again.

I woke up, being thrown onto the ground, I grunted, throwing punches at anyone near me.  
Someone grabbed at my wrists, struggling to pick me up, “No, no, no.” I whimpered, flailing, my shoulder groaning in protest but i refused to let them take me.  
“Bianca, it’s okay, it’s us.” Rick grunted as I landed a punch to felt like his neck.  
I opened my eyes, meeting his blue ones. He carried me up the stairs of the church, his grip tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into it.  
“What happened?” He demanded, his voice harsh. I winced at the tone and shied away from him, guilt filling my body. He held onto me even after setting me down, he grabbed my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheeks, “What happened.” His voice was softer this time.  
“We were just taking a walk. We were talking and I was hit, knocked out. When I woke up, I was tied up, they were talking to Bob, he was crying, then laughing.” I sniffed, the shock wearing off, “Bob’s been bit, they cut off his leg, oh god, they cut off his leg and they were eating it!” I shivered, I had caught a glimpse of what was left of Bob’s leg on the fire, “Bob was screaming that he was tainted, that they were eating tainted meat. They were throwing up and then he just began hitting me. He hit me until I was out again.” I looked into Rick’s eyes, “It was so awful, Rick.”  
Rick clenched his jaw, and brushed some hair out of my face, probably to inspect the bruises and lumps from the man’s fists, “They’re going to die, Bianca. I promise.”  
I believed him, “They need to Rick, they cannot stay living.”  
Rick nodded, standing up. One of his hands lingered on my face, cupping my chin.  
Bob was still telling everyone what happened, he lay sprawled out in the aisle, Sasha whimpering at his words.  
Abraham became heated, he wanted to head to D.C. tonight, right now. Rick wasn’t having any of it. We didn’t know where Daryl and Carol were and we needed to end this. Finally, in the middle of the dispute, Glenn came between them, telling everyone to stop.  
“I have an idea,” Tara started, looking between Rick and Abe, “If you wait until morning, I’ll go with you to D.C., no matter what. Okay?” Glenn and Maggie agreed with Tara.  
“I have a plan.” Rick announced, clenching the red handled machete on his waist. 

“Keep quiet, don’t step forward or do anything until I give the signal.” Rick whispered to everyone as we stood against the wall, near the front door of the church.  
The doors were slowly pushed open, revealing the group that had kidnapped Bob and I. Gareth, the leader, began to speak. I kept my eyes on Rick, who watched the groups every movement. After hearing Judith cry the group focused of one door. The door that held Carl, Judith and Gabriel.  
“Light up the hinges.”  
Rick nudged my right arm and I took aim. Letting out a single bullet, I nailed the man nearest to the door in the head, his blood splattered the wall next to him. Gareth and the rest turned, facing us. The night and shadows masked our presence, but they knew we were here. Rick stepped forward, “Put your guns on the ground and kneel.”  
Gareth raised his hand, in a second I shot off three of his fingers. He cried out, holding his hand to his chest.  
“Put your weapons on the ground and kneel. Don’t make me say it again.” Rick demanded, raising his gun.  
Gareth began to argue with the man next to him, “There’s no choice here.”  
The man smirked, eyes on Rick, “Yes there is.” It was the man from the cabin with Tyreese and Judith.  
“Wanna bet?” Abraham asked, his rifle lifted, walking into the light. I also walked out, stepping up next to Rick. I had my glock raised, pointed straight at him.  
He eyed all of us before tossing his weapon and kneeling, his smirk still on his face. I moved to stand in front of him, my gun aimed at his face, ready to shoot.  
“My, my, doll, you got a couple shiners there, don’t you?” He chuckled, until he noticed my smirk.  
“How was that tainted meat?” I asked, venom in my words. His smirk was gone replaced with fear.  
“We can leave here and we can never cross paths again, I can promise you that,” Gareth was saying to Rick.  
“You can promise that all you want,” Rick retorted, his hand on the red handle of the machete, “But I made a promise to you.” In a blink of an eye, Rick pulled the Machete from his waist, raised it and landed it in Gareth’s head. Thinking I was distracted, the man in front of me moved to jump at me, but I was ready. I calmly pulled the trigger, splattering his brains across the floor of the church. His body thumped against the ground, dead.  
Next to me, Abe and Rick went to town on the attacker’s heads. Michonne bashed the head in of the woman of the group, killing her. Maggie and Glenn stood in the back, horrified.  
And with all that, I sat down on a pew and watched as Michonne pulled her pulled from the woman’s person. Sasha looked defeated and Gabriel looked at his church in dismay.  
I stood up and walked to the back room where Bob was laying. I sat next to him, “I’m sorry.” I pursed my lips, “If we hadn’t gone on that walk, we wouldn’t have been nabbed and you’d still have your leg.”  
Bob rested his hand on my arm, “It’s not your fault, Bianca. I’m still bit, that’s wouldn’t have changed, and plus side, now those people are dead, all of them. Do not let this get to you.” I sucked on my teeth, knowing in a way, he was right.  
Behind me, Rick walked in, carrying Judith. It was his turn to say goodbye, “You’re a great guy, Bob.” I finished, patting his shoulder, giving him a smile, “You will always be a great guy


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came fast, and we all began to say goodbye to Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Rosita, Abe and Eugene.   
“We’ll be right behind you the second we find Daryl and Carol.” I assured Maggie, wrapping her in a hug.   
“I know, but I’ll miss you till then.” She whispered sadly, into my hair.   
“I have a feeling Daryl and Carol will show up real soon.” I said, pulling away. I really didn’t know whether Daryl and Carol were going to show up but I’d say anything to make Maggie feel better about leaving us behind. This cure that Eugene had, if he really had it, was going to change things. It was going to change the world.   
After the group left, I went back to check on Judith, who sat on the floor, playing with some   
books.   
“Hey sweetness,” I cooed at the toddler, as she playfully threw her fists up and grabbed at me, “How are you liking those books?” She gurgled at me and gripped my shirt.  
“She likes you.” A rough voice came from behind me. I turned to see Rick leaning against the door frame.   
“I like to think so.” I chuckled as Judith reached for her father. Rick walked forward and took her from me, allowing his daughter to grip his beard.   
“I haven’t been able to talk to you since we found you.” He murmured, shifting to place Judith on his hip. I stepped closer to wipe some drool from her chin. As I went to pull away, Rick grabbed my hand in his. He looked down at our hands and furrowed his brows.   
“We all got separated, Carl and I thought Judith was dead. We holed up in a house for a little while, then Michonne found us. We came upon Daryl, who had been with a strange group of guys.” Rick paused, still staring at our hands. Carl had already enlightened me on what Rick had to do to protect his family. I already knew about Terminus.   
“Rick,” I sighed, “I already know what happened.” He looked at me, panic in his eyes, “I don’t blame you for anything that happened to us. You did what you could, what you had to do to protect your family. I know.” I tightened my grip on his hand, my thumb gently brushing across his knuckles.  
“I was by myself, for the longest time. I was bleeding out, knew for sure that I was going to die. I had learned to accept my death.” I paused, allowing him to process my words, “The only thing that kept me moving, was the thought that my family was out there somewhere. I knew it. When I saw Tyrese and Judith, I was overwhelmed with relief.” Tears began to fill my eyes, remembering the feelings I had the second I laid eye on Tyrese.   
Rick pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me, holding me against him. I gripped his shirt and buried my face into his shoulder, feeling for the first time in weeks safe. I felt him kiss the crown of my head before taking a deep breath.   
“I don’t trust the Father Gabriel.” I murmured against his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, only nodded in agreement. 

“Carl, I always win at staring contests.” I laughed as Carl groaned in frustration and Michonne chuckled, amused by our silly contests.   
“Whatever, I’ll get you next time.” Carl grumbled, smiling to himself.   
“Daryl’s back.” Sasha murmured as she walked by. She was still heartbroken over Bob’s death and these were the first words she’s spoken since.   
I glanced up to the front door of the church as it opened, revealing Rick, Daryl and a young man. Daryl looked defeated, having come back without Carol.  
“Where’s Carol?” I asked, standing to greet them. Daryl walked straight to me and wrapped his arms around me. It was the first time we’ve seen each other since I’ve been awake.   
“She’s back in Atlanta, in a hospital, with Beth.” The young boy said. I raised my head from Daryl’s shoulder at the sound of Beth’s name.  
“Beth?” I gave Rick a smile, hope in my eyes.   
“They’re both safe, those people take good care of those they pick up.”  
“They didn’t pick Carol up, they hit her with a car.” Daryl growled, he had long since pulled away from me, though he kept a close distance.   
“They hit her with a car?” I exclaimed, surprise evident on my face.  
“I didn’t say they weren’t assholes.” The kid said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“And who are you exactly?” Michonne asked, suspicion in her voice.  
“Noah, I worked there with Beth.” Noah answered and began to explain that those they take care of must pay it back by working there. He announced that there was a woman who pretty much owned the place.   
“Well, let’s go get Beth and Carol.” I demanded, grabbing my jacket from the floor.   
“No, Bianca, you’re not well enough.” Rick said, throwing his hand up to stop me.   
“I’m fine Rick, we need to leave now.” I argued, my voice hard.  
Rick pursed his lips, he seemed to realize that I wasn’t going to back down, “Fine, but we need a plan first.”

The plan was to get there and scope everything out first. We needed to know exactly what we were dealing with. Michonne, Carl, Gabriel and Judith stayed behind at the church while the rest of us set off on the rescue mission.  
“Do you think we can get everyone back alive?” Xzavier asked me as we made our way into a parking garage.  
“God, I hope so.” I breathed, clutching my machete.   
Within an hour and a half of being in Atlanta, we had three hostages, all three cops. One was eager to help us take Dawn, their leader, out. His name was Bob and he seemed legit. That is, until he took out Sasha and made a run for it.  
Rick took off on foot to catch him while I took care of Sasha. She kicked herself over it, saying she should’ve known he was bad.   
Rick finally showed up, and was talking to Daryl and Xzaier quietly to the side. I felt as though everything was going so fast. I knew Rick had to kill that man but now what were we going to do?  
We finally began taking the hostages to the roof of the parking garage. Rick went down to negotiate with two other officers while Daryl, Sasha, Xzavier and I trained our guns from the roof.   
The talk was short and soon we were entering the hospital, hostages in tow. We came to a hallway that held us at one end and their people on the other, a door blocking us. The radio told us to lower our weapons and we obliged before opening the door.   
I listened as Rick told Dawn the lie about the officer he killed. She seemed to believe him before saying, “One yours for one of mine.” We received Carol for the man. Then Dawn walked over Beth in exchange for the woman.   
I welcomed Beth with a smile and a warm hug, whispering that I was glad we had her back. Xzavier caressed her cheek in greeting before wrapping her in a hug.  
“Now I just need Noah.” Dawn announced as we turned away. Rick wasn’t having it, but Noah insisted.  
“It’s okay.” Noah murmured, walking towards Dawn, calmly.  
“Wait!” Beth called out, before running to Noah and hugging him. After the hug, Beth walked over to Dawn and said, “I get it now.” She then pulled out a pair of scissors and stabbed Dawn in the shoulder.   
What happened next was in slow motion. Dawn raised her gun and shot Beth in the head, the stab surprising her. I let out a pained gasp, watching Beth fall to the floor, dead. A strangled sob escaped my throat, and I grabbed for Rick’s shirt and fell to my knees, my heart breaking.  
Everything was quiet for a split second as Dawn raised her head from Beth’s body and mumbled out incoherent words before Daryl pulled out a gun and shot her in the head. The officers on the other side of the hallway raised their weapons, prepared to fire.  
“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” I hear the woman we had exclaim, “It was just about Dawn, it’s over.”   
Rick turned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me from the ground, Carol clung to Daryl, willing him to put away the gun.   
He finally holstered it to pick up Beth’s body, cradled against his chest. Rick pulled me along as we made our way out of the hospital and into the Atlanta heat.  
Outside, a firetruck pulled up, the rest of our family walking out, killing walkers on their way through the parking lot. Upon seeing Beth, Maggie dropped to her knees, wailing at the sight of her dead sister.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days passed by in a blur, between Maggie’s sobs and Daryl’s silence, I couldn’t hear myself think. I all I could even think about was how fast Beth fell to the floor after she was shot. Nobody saw it coming and nobody could stop it. Maggie has clung on tight to me in the last few days and her sobs wracking through her body.  
Currently, I’m sandwiched in between Xzavier and Rick, we’re heading to Noah’s home, hoping to find his family. Carol, Maggie, Gabriel, Daryl and a few others were in another car going another route. I’m not entirely sure what the plan was. I haven’t been entirely myself, too much has happened in such a short amount of time. Tyrese was talking to Noah but I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. All I could do was stare into my hands where blood had long dried into my fingerprints.  
“Stay off the road.” I hear Rick say to Tyrese.  
“But we don’t have to.” Noah insisted, twisting his body to face Rick.  
Rick held his stare for a moment, “Just in case.”  
Soon, we parked in the trees amongst a few abandoned cars and were walking the rest of the way.  
“Bianca.” I hear Xzavier say my name, but I refuse to acknowledge him. I wasn’t ready to talk about anything, “Bianca, please.” I only walked faster.  
We finally reach the walls that held Noah’s home together and it was eerily quiet. The gates are locked, although Noah still tries to move them. Glenn climbs up the wall to get a better look. His face is grim. Once we’re all over the wall Noah takes off in a run towards his home; but there’s not a living soul in sight. He falls to the ground, crying, Tyrese trying his best to comfort him.  
Rick crouches down next to Noah, “I’m sorry, I truly am.” It’s quiet for a moment, nothing but the groans of the undead and Noah’s whimpers, “We need to see if there’s anything we can use and then head back.  
“And then what?” I say, my voice dull but filled with annoyance. Rick glances at me but doesn’t say anything. I feel Michonne clutch my arm gently, pulling me away with her.  
“Let’s go.” She murmurs, pulling her Katana out. I follow and unsheathe my machete, walking to the few walkers stumbling around. 

We make our way through the houses, one by one. Michonne finds a clean shirt as I sort through a garage.  
Rick comes up behind me, touching my arm. I only pull away, wanting to be left alone.  
“We’ll figure it out.” He says, touching my arm again. I only glance at him before moving away further into the garage.  
“There are some garbage bags in here.” I mumbled, pulling them out and handing them to him.  
He leaves me alone after that, choosing to talk quietly to Glenn.  
“Bianca.” Xzavier comes to me next, I ignore him at first but he continues to stand there quietly, so I finally look at him. He has dark bags under his eyes and his beard is dirty and unkempt. His eyes are sad and lost and I know I can’t ignore him any longer.  
“What’s up, Z?” I answer, and immediately his shoulders drop in relief.  
“Are you okay?” I merely look harder at him, my brows furrowing, “Sorry, that was a dumb question. I mean, do you need anything. You know I’m always here for you, B.”  
I sigh, my body suddenly very tired, “Xzavier, what I need right now is not something you or anyone can give me.”  
“What can I give you then?” Xzavier mumbled, grabbing ahold of my hand and gripping it tightly.  
“Time, Xzavier. You can give me time.” I gave him a small smile I know didn’t reach my eyes. He seemed to except it and squeezed my hand one last time before moving away to gather more things. 

I ventured off on my own to scavenge a small house on the corner of the street we were on. Inside, bodies lay on the floor, slowly decaying. The stench of death lingered strong in the air. I was used to it now. It didn’t bother me anymore.  
I crouched next to the first body I came to and examined it. A single bullet wound to the head; the other probably had one identical. I stood and made my way through the house, collecting things I thought we may need. I found three gallons of water and two piles of canned food. Bingo.  
I also looked at the family pictures scattered around the house, all full of smiling faces. Tears filled my eyes as I peered at one. In it as two people a man and a woman, their arms wrapped lovingly around one another. They’re smiles nearly taking up their whole face, eyes glowing in happiness. I wondered if these two people are the ones I discovered on the floor in the other room.  
My heart began to ache, my eyes pooling with unshed tears. I let out a sob and fell to my knees, letting the tears fall. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Xzavier, or even the rest of my family whom I’ve only known for barely a year. People I would have never met if the circumstances were completely different. Soon my sobs died down in to whimpers and sniffles, I stood back up and placed the picture neatly on the dresser. I took another glance over the house, grabbed my loot and walked out.  
Outside, Rick, Glenn, Xzavier and Michonne were walking down the street lugging their bags over their shoulders. Michonne was talking about taking down trees and building the walls back up. She seemed determined. As she went on, Xzavier caught sight of me and smiled, taking a step towards me before stopping again.  
I smiled back and closed the distance between us, wrapping him in a side hug, urging him to keep walking.  
“I found water.” I murmured, trying not to interrupt Michonne’s rant to Rick, who seemed to not like her ideas.  
“Oh yeah? That’s awesome!” Xzavier exclaimed, not caring if he interrupted or not.  
“What’s awesome?” Rick asked, peering over at us, curiously.  
“Bianca found water.” Xzavier answered, clapping me on the shoulder and I winced, smiling.  
“I found three gallons.” I mumbled, lifting my sack a little.

"That's great, Bianca." Rick smiled and said, before turning back to Michonne.


End file.
